Warhammer Fantasy Battles
Warhammer Fantasy Battles (WFB, WHFB, or simply Warhammer) is a tabletop wargame designed and published by Games Workshop. It is the oldest and most popular game to use Game Workshop's original Warhammer Fantasy setting. The game's 8th edition was its last. Setting The game is set in a fantasy world much like our own inhabited by a vast number of magical and fantastical beasts and races, each with their own civilisations, customs and enmities. Many are from the traditional high fantasy setting such as men, elves, dwarfs and dragons but many are also original: Lizardmen, ratmen, Ogres and others. Events playout over the course of five millenniums as civilisations rise and fall. The player is tasked to champion one of these, to lead them to victory against their foes. Rulesets *First edition (1983) *Second edition (1984) *3rd edition (1987) *4th edition (1992) *5th edition (1996) *6th edition (2000) *7th edition (2006) *8th edition (2010) Armies The sentient races of the world and their allies may be commanded by the player in what is known as an army. The rules for playing each are released in armybooks, the current playable armies are: *Beastmen (formerly Beasts of Chaos) *Bretonnia *Daemons of Chaos (introduced in 7th edition) *Dark Elves *Dwarfs *The Empire *High Elves *Kislev *Lizardmen *Ogre Kingdoms (introduced in 6th edition) *Orcs and Goblins *Skaven *Tomb Kings *Vampire Counts *Warriors of Chaos *Wood Elves Past These armies existed in previous editions of the game. Their rulesets are no longer compatible with the current game and their backgrounds may have been significantly altered since. *ChaosChaos has been renamed often over the years. The former names are Chaos, Realms of Chaos and Hordes of Chaos. The army was split into Beasts and Hordes in 6th edition. Daemons were then given their own army in 7th edition. They have been divided since. *Kislev (6th edition, White Dwarf supplement) *Dogs of War (5th edition) *Chaos Dwarfs (4th edition, White Dwarf supplement) *Undead (4th edition, now Tomb Kings and Vampire Counts) Derived Works The Warhammer game has been adapted onto multiple platforms and has equally inspired a number of other franchises, most notability the Warhammer 40,000 setting also published by Games Workshop. Other games set in the Warhammer Fantasy universe are: *Blood Bowl (1987) *Man O' War (1993) *Mordheim (1999) *Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay **1st Edition (1986) **2nd Edition (2005) **3rd Edition (2009) **4th Edition (2018) Video Games * Shadow of the Horned Rat (1995) * Dark Omen (1998) * Warhammer: Mark of Chaos (Battle March) (2006, 2008) * Warhammer Online: Age of Reckoning (2008) ** Wrath of Heroes (cancelled) * Mordheim: City of the Damned (2015) * Warhammer: The End Times - Vermintide (2015) ** Warhammer: Vermintide II (2018) * Total War: Warhammer (2016) ** Total War: Warhammer II (2017) * Man O' War: Corsair (2017) * Warhammer: Chaosbane (2019) Books See: Literature Notes Sources * Warhammer: The Game of Fantasy Battles (6th) * (Classic) Warhammer Website (archived) External Links * Games Workshop official site * Warhammer Warhammer homepage Category:Games Category:W